Ebony Hair, Sapphire Eyes
by Lunesca Solsbane
Summary: Ebony has lived a fairly normal life until now. On her way home she's attacked by demons, not a problem for a saiyan right? Well what happens when four boys show up just when she needs them most? More important, what happens when vegeta finds out? HieixOC
1. Chapter 1: Attack and Reprimand

Wolfie: Hello everyone!!!!! This has to be one of my favorite fanfics that I have written. It is a crossover between two of the best animes EVER!!!! But I'm not telling you what until the next chapter if you don't get it. It will become known near the end of the chapter anyway. By next chapter I will begin to bring some of the characters into this part of the chappie.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with DragonBallZ or the other anime posted in this story. All I own is Ebony and the story line.

Wolfie: Enjoy.

* * *

_**Kami Kuroi, Me Safaia**_

_**Ebony Hair, Sapphire Eyes**_

_**Chapter 1: Attack and Reprimand**_

" I think that that's the last of them." Gasped the raven haired girl as she stumbled backwards, nearly collapsing against the tree.

"Ebony! Are you alright?" Her father asked landing in front of her.

"I'm fine dad, just a little out of breath. I'll explain on the way home." She said reluctantly stepping away from the tree. Before she took off she looked around the battle field, across the whole thing there were about a hundred dead demons. Ebony sighed and took off into the air after her father.

"So what happened back there?" He asked her calmly. Not even looking at her, she could tell that he was upset.

"Nothing much, I got attacked. I don't even know why, but that was a lot of demons for an attack on one person and I really don't want to go into details about it so…" She grumbled, placing a hand on her sword.

"Don't get smart with me. You told me that you had to work on a project after school. Not that you were gonna wonder all over the place." He replied as Capsule Corp came into view in the distance.

"The jerks that were suppose to be my partners ditched me so I decided to do a little training in the forest while I had some free time. In the middle of my training those creeps attacked me." She replied before landing.

"Gohan! Ebony! Are you two alright? Vegeta said that he felt your ki rise and that you were being attacked." A blue-haired woman cried as she came running out of the house.

"We're fine Bulma, Ebony here just got attacked by some demons on her way home from school. They were all dead by the time I got there." Gohan said and gave the scientist the famous Son grin. He shot his daughter a look.

"Yeah, Bulma, I'm fine, just a little tired. I'm gonna take a shower and change before Trunks shows up." She said before running into the house. Gohan talked with Bulma for a few more minutes before leaving.

After closing the door, Ebony leaned against it and sighed loudly. A moment later she forced herself away from the comforting support of the door and began her slow trek up the stairs to her room. Once she reached the top of the stairs she bumped into someone. Letting out a small whimper she quickly replaced her cloak over her injured arm.

"What happened girl? And I don't want to hear one of your lame excuses. How badly are you hurt?" The person demanded. Ebony just growled in response and tried to walk around him.

"I'm fine Vegeta, it's just a couple of scratches. You don't need to worry your royal head about it." She snapped. 'Oh, shit. Why the hell did I just say that? Now he's just gonna be even more pissed off.' she mentally groaned. Her thoughts and attempts of retreating were destroyed by him gently placing his hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch.

"Don't bullshit me girl. Those must be some pretty nasty scratches, or you are hurt worse than you claim." He growled and grabbed lower on her arm, steering her to her room. While Ebony went about peeling her bloody clothes off Vegeta walked into her bathroom, searching through her first aid cabinet that Bulma had ordered to keep stocked up. Something about Saiyans always getting hurt. He grabbed what he needed and a bowl of warm/hot water before walking back into the main room. Sitting on the bed, Ebony was dressed in a sports bra and a pair of short shorts. The saiyan prince cleaning her arm while checking her out for more injuries.

"How many were there?" He demanded as he took note of her wounds. There were about three deep cuts on her arms plus many smaller ones, one deep one on her stomach and about four different lacerations on her legs. Not to mention the deep bruising on her side and swelling on her shoulder.

"There was a little over a hundred. So what's the damage?" She asked after answering his question. Vegeta gave her a 'you don't want to know' look.

"That bad, huh?" She asked and received a grunt in response. Vegeta finished washing off the wounded areas and made to inspect her shoulder. Ebony instantly pulled away.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" The prince demanded since she wouldn't allow him to examine it.

"I think it's dislocated." She replied hesitantly. The older saiyan nodded and grabbed it firmly causing her struggle slightly to try to get away.

"Replace it on three. Right?" He ordered. Ebony nodded. "One…two…(crack)."

"Shit!" She yelled rubbing her shoulder. "What happened to three?"

"I wanted to surprise you." He mocked taking a quick look at her ribs before turning to the items on the night stand.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously and began to edge away from the saiyan.

"Just sit still." He ordered and showed her the antiseptic. She groaned but did as he ordered when he shot her a warning look. She sent a smirk and held back any comments she thought about making. That is until he tried to stitch up the deeper cuts, then the Son fear of needles kicked in and she hurried to the other side of the room.

"Vegeta, is that really necessary? I mean do you have to bring a needle into this?" She asked cowering in the farthest corner of the room.

"Get up and come here." He said quickly coming up with a plan. He set the needle back down on the table and crossed his arms while taking a couple steps away from the horrible instrument.

((A/N: I for once agree with Goku and his family, needles are evil. All they do is poke you and cause you pain. Death to all needles.))

Ebony cautiously got up and walked over to the bed placing herself between him and the, augh, needle. She sent him a questioning look, asking if he was satisfied. Vegeta nodded his consent before leaping and pinning the weakened girl to the bed. He had both her hands trapped above her head with one hand, which sent fiery pain shooting through her shoulder, and her legs pinned with his.

"Now, hold still or do I have to knock you out?" He asked reaching for the needle. Ebony quickly shook her head to his question.

"Good." He said beginning with her stomach. Ebony held as still as she possibly could, but she couldn't suppress the tremors coming from her body. Vegeta finished her first gash before easing up on her a little.

"If I let you go, will you hold still? I can get this done a hell of a lot faster if I'm not holding you down." He negotiated. Seeing her hesitation he mentally growled. "The faster I get this done, the faster you can be free of this pathetic tool." He reasoned. She instantly nodded and did her best to hold still as he sewed up the rest of her lacerations. After he was done he hid the 'worst contraption known to man' according to the Son family. Once she had calmed down and Vegeta finished cleaning up, he wrapped up her wounds.

"Thanks for putting up with me Vegeta." Ebony whispered as she slowly got dressed.

"Hn. If anyone finds out, I didn't help you. Got it?" He said exiting the room.

"Never." She mused pulling on some baggy pants, a clean shirt, her cloak and boots. Once she was done she left a note saying that she'll be back later and flew out the window.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying with suppressed ki she arrived at a lake and settled in a tree. A couple minutes later her thoughts began to wonder as she sat watching the light from the setting sun play on the waterfall and lake.

'What did those monsters want with me? Why me? Who sent them? Where did they come from? How did they find me anyway?' were her last thoughts before she fell asleep with her hood covering her face.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my territory?" A gruff voice inquired causing Ebony to jolt awake and fall out of her tree.

"Ouch." She complained as she pulled herself up. "I can go anywhere I want, what's it to ya?" she shot back, still not looking at the intruder and still partially asleep. She leaped at him and sent a punch to his gut earning a grunt from him. Swiftly she spun around and sent a reverse hook kick to where she thought his head was and sent him flying, forgetting for a moment that she was hurt. The contact earned a yelp from her as pain soared through her body. She jumped back and her hood was thrown back.

"Ebony." Her attacker gasped slightly. She looked up at her name.

"Hehehe. Hi Piccolo. What are you doing here?" She asked sending him a famous Son grin.

"Heh, I believe I already asked you that." He answered in his monotone voice. Ebony shrugged.

"I figured that I should let everything cool down before I had to go back and play twenty questions." She said before jumping back in the tree, only to nearly fall out of it again.

"I felt your energy earlier today. Your ki level was very impressive. Care to tell me what happened?" He asked sitting down on a boulder next to her.

"I got jumped by some monsters on the way home today. And my ki couldn't have been that high, I'm the weakest of the saiyans here." She muttered though the Namekian's acute hearing still picked it up.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. The energy I felt was amazing." He argued and Ebony being the rebel that she is didn't listen to what he said.

"It seriously couldn't have been that great. Dad came running because he probably thought I was in trouble if my energy went up as high as you say it did. I can't even beat Goten or Trunks. Much less dad, grandpa and Vegeta." She said but stopped at a grunt from Piccolo.

"You can't beat them because you refuse to. They are family, you expect them to go all out on you yet you hold back when you fight them. In a life or death situation you can hold your own just as well as the boys can." He reprimanded. Suddenly Ebony saw something flying past the corner of her eye and heard Piccolo hiss. She looked over and there was a hole in his left shoulder and in the tree across from him was an arrow.

"Ebony, go, I'll hold them off." The Namekian said and stood up. Angry, Ebony jumped down and stood next to her friend.

"Not without me you won't." She promised and pulled her sword out with her good arm. She looked at their attackers. 'These are almost identical to the ones I fought earlier. But they're at least ten times as strong.

"Give us the girl and you shall live." The leader said to Piccolo. He stood about seven foot tall, had blue skin and a strange horn coming out of the middle of his forehead. The Namekian scoffed in response.

"And if I refuse? Then what? You kill me?" Piccolo said and got into a protective stance slightly in front of Ebony. "No, you can't have her."

"Then…YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!!" The leader yelled, and as if it were a signal all the demons came running at the two fighters.

'These things just don't quit. Now they've brought Piccolo into this. They won't hurt my friends. If nothing else, I can do that. No matter what it takes.' she mentally growled. Ebony switched the sword to her bad hand and began to prepare a one handed Kamehameha, but she was stopped by someone stepping in from the side and standing in front of her, facing the demons. Piccolo placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping the attack.

"Rose Whip!" Someone cried from her right and a whip landed directly in front of her attackers.

"Spirit Sword!" Came a rough voice from the other side of the demons.

"What do you want detective?" The leader demanded. Two of the demons seemed to recognize the boy in front of her and ran to the only opening they could find. A fourth boy stepped out of the shadows and cut them in half with a swipe of his sword. Flicking the blood off, he smirked happily.

"What do you want with the girl?" asked the boy in front of her. He wore a green uniform and had slicked back, black hair. Ebony was once again about ready to attack, the saiyan blood demanding that she fight, but the Namekian tightened his hand on her shoulder, sending a small jolt of pain to it, yet effectively stopping her.

--Let's wait and see what they do. These creatures seem to be afraid of these four boys. They might be on our side. At least for this battle.-- He told her mentally. She nodded slightly in reply, their eyes never leaving the scene.

"My master wants her for his own reasons. That's all you need to know. Do not interfere." The leader sneered.

"You want her then you'll have to get through us. And that just ain't happening." Gel boy said.

"I must agree with my companion. We will not let you have her.' Said the boy to the right. He wore a red school uniform, had green eyes and had long red hair.

"Hn." Agreed the boy to the left. He wore all black with a black cloak, crimson eyes and spiky black hair. "Yeah!" cried the boy behind the demons. From what Ebony could see, he wore a blue uniform and had short, curly orange hair. The last three boys made their way around the demons and stood with Gel in front of her.

Within seconds of their movements, everyone began to attack and Piccolo let go of her shoulder. Ebony, now free of the namekians grip, charged the demons along with the others. It took only a few minutes to either destroy the demons or for them to retreat.

Once that task was done, she turned to the 'detective' and his friends. The red head appeared to be the smartest of the group. Carrot top was pretty stupid looking. Gel didn't appear to be much smarter than carrot head; then again, Ebony began to think she was only slightly wrong. He may have been the leader, but she wasn't too sure. Spike seemed to stay away from the group; her guess was he is a total loner. As of right now he was in a tree scanning the area to make sure there wasn't a surprise ambush set up.

Ebony quickly stopped daydreaming and turned her attention to the leader. "Okay, thanks for the help, not that we needed it, but what are you doing here. Better yet, why did you help us at all?" She asked cautiously and felt Piccolo standing to the left of her.

"Our boss ordered us to take out the demons. Though he did ask us to protect you." He added thoughtfully.

"Why?" She demanded.

"We only know that they have a great interest in you. Everything else is beyond our knowledge." Red replied.

"Now that you are safe, we shall be leaving." After a respectful bow to the fighters he turned and left. The others following quickly after.

"Are they gone?" Ebony asked. To anyone else she would have sounded only slightly tired, but with his namekian ears Piccolo detected the majority of her weariness.

"Yeah, they're gone." Piccolo returned.

"Good." Ebony smiled tiredly.

"Are you…" He started, but before he could finish his sentence Ebony passed out. Piccolo swiftly moved to catch her before she hit the ground. "Let's get you somewhere safe." He whispered. Carrying her bridal-style, he began walking.

* * *

Wolfie: Aww, poor Ebony. So what do you think? Is it good? And who are these four mysterious boys? *wink wink*

Ebony: You know you can just tell them already right? At least what the other anime is so they can figure it out themselves.

Wolfie: Aww, but that takes the fun out of it! *Pouts* Besides, it will all be revealed in the next couple chapters anyway and I like the suspense.

Ebony: *Sighs* Fine, do what you will. Just don't come running to me when you have an angry mob of curious readers on your hands.

Wolfie: But wouldn't they have to keep me alive to find out the rest of the story?

Ebony: …True…anyways read and review so she will shut up and keep writing.

Wolfie: *whacks Ebony upside the head* bye all!


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble with a capital T

Chapter 2: Trouble with a Capitol T

"**Uh, why do I feel like I was hit by a bus?" Ebony groaned placing her hand on her head. **

"**Pretty damn close." Piccolo growled from her right. **

'**OH SHIT! Angry Namekian!" She cried in her mind. Instantly she tried to sit up. She soon regretted it as pain soared through her body. She carefully laid back down and gave off a weak 'Son' grin. **

"**Heh, heh, Hi Piccolo. What's up?" She tried. He growled in response. Unfortunately Namekians can be very protective when they grow attached to someone or something, and this one was very attached to the Son Family. **

"**Have you gone totally insane? Goku is bad enough, now you are out here, nearly unable to protect yourself, and don't even think about at least searching for me or bringing someone with you. If you don't start thinking ahead you're going to wind up dead. Is that what you want? Everyone to be hurt because you don't watch out for yourself?" He demanded harshly. Ebony closed her eyes.**

"**I'm sorry Piccolo. I don't want to hurt anybody like that. Not you, Grandpa, Goku, dad, mom, or even Trunks. You guys mean everything to me. That's why I don't tell you guys when I'm badly hurt, none of you need to worry like that. Then again, most of the time, Vegeta is the only one who knows how much I get put through. Over ninety percent of my injuries have gone through him. So me being hurt doesn't matter, the wounds still get taken care of and I just get stronger." She confessed quietly.**

"**He cares about you, you know." Piccolo said gently. **

"**Who? Vegeta? Now I'm beginning to think you're crazy. Vegeta only cares about Bulma, his kids and defeating Grandpa Goku." Ebony scoffed. **

"**Now you're just fooling yourself. Name one person on our side who doesn't care the least about you?" He challenged. **

"**Vegeta, Eighteen, Yumcha…" She started and finally succeeded in sitting up. **

"**Enough. Vegeta cares, he just refuses to show it. Why else would he waste his time training you or bandaging you up? Eighteen doesn't know how to care about anyone but herself, yet she has slowly allowed herself to care about Krillen and her own daughter. She even watches over Goten and Trunks, though she refuses to admit to it. Yumcha hasn't care about much since Bulma became Vegeta's mate. So stop seeing what you want to see. Everybody you meet cares about you." Piccolo growled. "Now get some more rest. You've used up nearly all your energy today." She shook her head.**

"**I have to get back to Capsule Corp. How long have I been out?" She asked standing up and testing her legs.**

"**Nearly half the night. You should lay back down. Get some sleep and in the morning I'll wake you in time to get back before anyone knows you were gone." Piccolo offered. Ebony shook her head.**

"**Vegeta will know, and he's the one that really matters. It'll be bad enough trying to sneak in this late. Morning will be impossible to deal with him." She sighed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Piccolo." She said and flew off.**

'**At least she was able to fly out of here. Maybe she's even stronger than I believed.' He thought as he leaned against the wall carefully. 'I better take care of this wound though. It could cause me real trouble later on.' He said and began cleaning his own wounds. None of which were even close to bad, just a couple of scrapes.**

**Raven arrived back at capsule corp. and floated to the window exhausted. As she was closing the window to her room the lights turned on. She whirled around and found Vegeta sitting in a chair on the other side of her room by the light switch. "Where the hell have you been?" Vegeta growled. Ebony's face paled. **

"**Umm, well, uh, you see…" She stuttered not sure what to tell him.**

"**You've been gone for eight hours! You begin training tomorrow. Unless you are not up to it." Vegeta taunted, upset the girl had been gone so long as injured as she was. Ebony got over her shock and became angry at his words.**

"**Tomorrow is Saturday. You know for a fact I spend every Saturday with Dad and Grandpa. Sunday my schedule is open. Prince or not, Vegeta, Saturday is mine. You can have Sunday." She told him signaling the end of the conversation. Vegeta nodded.**

"**Fine, Sunday then. Just be prepared to work you ass off." He said going to the door. "And next time this happens, I won't be so generous. I'll have you in the Gravity Room all night and the next day. Is that understood?" He asked stopping at the door.**

"**Yes Vegeta. I understand." Ebony sighed and the Saiyan prince walked out closing the door behind him. Once she was alone Ebony smirked and laid back on her bed ignoring her body's protest at the rough movement. Within seconds she was asleep.**

***Saturday***

"**Come on Ebony. You're not afraid of the water are you?" Goku called. Ebony shook her head. It was a nice warm spring day and she was sitting under a tree watching her grandfather, dad and uncle play in the water. Fortunately for her they all wore their shorts this time. Last time Goku forgot that she was their and jumped in butt naked, embarrassing the hell out of her. She leaned back, watching the clouds through the branches and just listened to her surroundings as she relaxed. She listened to all the sounds going on around her. The birds in the trees, the bees buzzing by, the wind blowing through the grass and leaves, the guys whispering, the water flowing…wait…the guys whispering? Ebony listened closer.**

"…**and when she least expects it, wham! She's soaked." Came Goku's voice, nearly drowned out by the rushing river.**

'**So that's their plan is it? Well four can play that game.' She took a couple minutes to work on a plan and pretended to be asleep.**

***three minutes later***

"**Where'd she go?" Goku asked looking around.**

"**Knowing her she's got something planned herself." Gohan answered with a smile on his face.**

"**Too bad, it was gonna be a good one too." Goten laughed. They all turned around to go get back in the water when suddenly all three saiyans yelped and started jumping around.**

"**Cold, cold, cold!" Goku cried as the three of them tried to get the ice cubes out of their pants. "Ebony!" Goku whined. Ebony was more than a few yards away on the ground laughing. After a second she felt their energy signals coming in her direction. She looked up to see three very mischievous saiyans grinning at her.**

"**He he, um, bye guys." She said quickly as she took off away from the river.**

"**Get her." Someone cried behind her as she took off flying at full speed with the guys right behind her.**

'**Maybe I can lose them if I go through the forest. I can land and hide my Ki that way.' she thought as she dove towards the trees. Lowering her Ki as much as possible she began to jog, making her all but invisible to their senses. She stopped a couple minutes later and ducked in a bush when she felt Goten's energy above her.**

"**That was close." She sighed as she stood up. She took a couple of cautious steps back and bumped into something.**

"**I wouldn't say 'close' exactly." Gohan said behind her. Ebony gave off a play yell as he grabbed for her. She slipped through his grasp and took off running. She turned around for just a second to see her father throw a small, almost unnoticeable orb into the sky to signal he found her. **

"**Great." She groaned and continued to dodge through the trees. As she turned to check behind her once again she was almost thrown onto her backside as she bumped into something definitely solid. Before she saw what it was she felt hands grab her by the shoulders to steady her. Looking up her sapphire eyes met a slightly familiar pair of crimson ones. "You." She breathed and was instantly released once she was stable again and the figure moved back a couple steps. Standing before her were the two of the boys from the previous day. "You're the boys from yesterday."**

"**We haven't been properly introduced." Said the boy with long red hair and emerald green eyes. "I'm Kurama." He motioned to the boy with the red eyes. "And this is Hiei." **

"**Ebony Son, nice to meet you. Now I really must be going." She said uneasily just before Goku landed beside her, Goten landed behind her and Gohan landed on the opposite side of Goku. "Um, gotta go." She said and took off into the brush past them.**

"**After her!" Gohan called with a large grin on his face. The three of them took off after her.**

"**Grandpa! Let me go! It was just a joke." She yelled as she attempted to get away from the eldest Saiyan there. Her father and uncle following just behind them as they walked past the two boys again.**

"**Need some help onna?" crimson eyes, now known as Hiei, asked with a smirk. Ebony just glared at him from Goku's shoulder.**

"**Not from you baka." She growled and Goku turned around to see who she was talking to.**

"**Hey Ebony, who are your friends? I haven't seen them around here before." Goku asked.**

"**Kurama, Hiei, this is my Grandpa, Goku, my dad, Gohan, and his brother, Goten. Guys, this is Kurama and Hiei. I just met them yesterday." **

"**Nice to meet you sir." Kurama said very politely and Hiei just gave a 'Hn' and leaned against the nearest tree.**

"**Not to ruin the moment, but can we put me down now? This is kind of uncomfortable." Ebony grumbled.**

"**Nope, you're gonna get wet whether you like it or not." Goku said. "Nice to meet ya, see you later." He said to the boys before walking off. Gohan and Goten said a quick goodbye and took off after their father. Ebony's voice shot through the trees.**

"**No, grandpa, please!" She shrieked as she was thrown into the cold water. Seconds after her cry their was a loud splash and another shriek.**

"**Sounds like they threw her in." Kurama chuckled before turning to Hiei. "How's your arm doing?" Hiei just sent him a glare.**

"**My arm is fine. It was merely a scratch." The koorime replied. "You should worry about yourself more." he said before pulling out his sword as a figure came crashing through the trees and brush. **

"**Hi guys, I'm back." Ebony said shaking herself off. She waved at three energy signals flying overhead. "Have fun guys!" She called with a laugh.**

"**Where are they going?" Kurama asked. "And shouldn't you be going with them?" Ebony jumped into a nearby tree and shook her head as she sat down.**

"**No, I have to Capsule Corp. for a bit, then I'm gonna go check on Piccolo. I'm not sure how hurt he got yesterday." She paused for just a moment longer then tilted her head to the side. "Do you guys mind if I hang out with you later? I don't have anything else to do this afternoon and you guys seem pretty interesting."**

**Kurama gave her a small smile but before he could say anything Hiei answered her. "And why should we wait around for you to do some errands?" Kurama looked at him and frowned.**

"**Actually I have a bit of a better idea Hiei. I for one am curious as to why the demons were after you and how you fought them off so easily. Hiei and I were simply out training. How about we cancel that for now and go with you." He suggested receiving a harsh look from Hiei. **

"**Cool! We should get going. What do you say we check out that new ice cream shop they just opened on the edge of town. I haven't had a chance to try it out yet. What do you guys think?" Ebony asked jumping out of the tree and flinching as she hit the ground. Though she thought it went unnoticed, both of the boys knew. **

**"That sounds like a plan then." Kurama nodded.**

**"Okay, Capsule Corp. is this way." She said taking off.**

"**I am only going along with this for the sweet snow just so you know." Hiei said to Kurama before he followed Ebony.**

"**Of course. I wouldn't have suspected anything less." Kurama smiled and followed after them.**

***At Capsule Corp***

"**I thought you were spending the day with that pathetic family of yours. What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked coming out of the kitchen just as Kurama closed the door. In one hand he had a carton of milk. "And who the hell are they?" He asked raising the hand with the milk in their direction. **

"**They are some new friends of mine, and for your information I'm just getting a few things and then I'm out of your hair. Don't worry I haven't forgotten. You can torture the hell out of me tomorrow. Today, though, today is my day of rest and relaxation." She growled and headed up the stairs. After a quick look between the two Hiei and Kurama followed her.**

**Ebony entered her room with the boys close behind. "Umm, go ahead and find a seat. I'll be out in a few minutes." She told them before grabbing a change of clothes and rushing into her bathroom.**

"**How bad do you think she's hurt? I can smell the blood but I can't tell how deep any of the wounds are." Kurama commented as he looked at Hiei. He was sitting on the bed while Hiei took her windowsill. **

"**She'll live. Mostly just some scratches. Someone stitch her up a little and her shoulder is hurt. But what's to be expected from a human? She's lucky that she survived." Hiei answered looking out the window. **

**"I'm not too sure that she's purely human. She smells like it but her scent and power are just slightly off from normal humans. She may be able too use spirit energy in a similar way that Kuwabara does." Kurama replied thoughtfully. Hiei nodded in reply.**

**Meanwhile in the bathroom, Ebony was taking a quick shower and dried herself off with a bit of her energy before rewrapping her wounds. She quickly dressed and exited the bathroom. "Sorry I took so long guys." She grabbed as small bag from a cabinet in the room. "So are you ready to go?" She asked grabbing a brush and running it through her hair. Satisfied she threw it in a high ponytail. Even up as high as it was the tips of her black hair reached the back of her thighs.**

"**We are ready whenever you are." Kurama told her as he notice the change in her posture. 'Her injuries must be feeling better. She's a fast healer I guess.' He thought to himself.**

"**That man, his name is Vegeta correct?" Hiei questioned. Ebony nodded to him. "He's powerful isn't he?"**

"**Yes…he's almost as strong as my dad and grandpa. He helped them save the Earth several times." Ebony explained looking down. "He's a bit of a loner, but don't mind him. He likes to talk tough. He really does care about his family though." **

"**He sounds very impressive. Reminds me of someone else I know." Kurama muttered glancing at Hiei. "Well shall we go?" He asked standing up.**

"**Of course." Ebony said tossing her brush on the dresser. Hiei slid off of the windowsill and gave a small nod. With a smile to the boys she all but bounced out of the room.**

***a few minutes later***

"**Where the hell is he? He should still be in the area. I could've sworn I felt his energy here." Ebony muttered as they walked through the forest.**

"**I've been meaning to ask you about that." Kurama said from behind her keeping a diligent lookout. "You've mentioned energy and things like fighting before. Not to mention, Hiei and I have felt a strange energy coming from you and the others that we've met."**

"**Sorry Kurama, that's kinda easy and hard to explain at the same time. My family is part of a race of aliens called Saiyans. My Grandpa is full Saiyan as is Vegeta. They are the only true ones left. Dad, Uncle Goten, Trunks and Bra are all half. My sister Pan and I are only a quarter. It's a long story but our planet was destroyed by another alien who Grandpa finally kill when dad was just a little kid. Grandpa grew up here on Earth, but Vegeta came when dad was only about 3 or 4 years old. He thought he was gonna take over the world but after fighting with dad and grandpa he decided to stick around and actually married Bulma. Anyways, I'm getting off track. Saiyans are powerful beings who actually increase in strength and abilities the more we fight. We can even fly by manipulating our energy. I can teach you how if you like later. I guess that's about it. Just think of us as super humans if you will." Ebony explained as they walked.**

"**That's really interesting. I think we may take you up on your offer at another time." Kurama told her thinking about her story. **

"**Super humans, aliens, it all sounds very familiar. Give me some time and maybe I will remember the whole story. Right now all I can remember is that they were some kind of boogey man for demons at one time a few decades back. They were all worried that these creatures would come and take over the three worlds and sell it on some black market." Hiei told them as he sensed a strange energy from behind him. He pulled out his sword and turned to face the intruder.**

"**Are you looking for me?" The intruder said causing Ebony to whirl around with a smile. "I see you decided to take my advice and not travel by yourself when there are monsters out to kill you."**

"**Piccolo, good to see you are alright." she laughed. "It's alright Hiei, Kurama. Piccolo is my friend. He was the one fighting with me yesterday remember?"**

"**Yes." Both demons said as Hiei put his sword back in its sheath. She looked the Namekian over and noticed he had a few cuts but nothing more. The arrow wound wasn't even that bad either.**

"**How are you feeling today? You were barely alive when you left here yesterday. You didn't even noticed that I had followed you home to make sure you got there safe." He glared at her. "And don't you dare go blaming yourself. It isn't your fault, it's the fault of whoever sent those demons after you."**

"**Whatever, I just thought I'd come out to make sure you were okay. Now that I've seen it we can leave." Ebony growled. "Come on guys."**

"**Hn, as stubborn as Chi Chi. I tend to forget that, otherwise I would remember not to tick you off. I'm surprised that your father is as calm a person as he is." Piccolo smirked and turned away. "I'll see you later. Have fun training with Vegeta tomorrow." He teased her and left.**

"**Nice fellow." Kurama muttered. "Well, I believe we've completed your errands what do you say we go get something to eat and get to know each other a little more. I'd like to hear more about these Saiyans and their history you were telling me about. Maybe something will jog our memories. I don't remember as much as Hiei, I was sort of busy at the time."**

"**Sounds good. On to the ice cream shop." Ebony cried and started to jog through the forest. The demons looked at each other and hurried after her.**

**Once they reached the street just outside the forest, Hiei spotted the store and took off ahead of them. Ebony laughed to see him sitting outside with a triple scoop ice cream cone. "I have a feeling you and I might get along just fine if you like ice cream that much." she laughed before going inside and ordering herself a mint chocolate chip cone. Kurama ordered a single scoop strawberry and followed them outside. The spent the rest of the afternoon talking. Finally they said their goodbyes and promised to meet Monday after school at her place. Ebony quickly made her way home with a certain fire demon following her making sure she got home safe, interested in her abilities. Ebony reached the house and slipped in, sneaking off to her room and going to bed before anyone even noticed her. She passed out almost instantly once her head hit the pillow.**

* * *

**Wolfie: Wow, that was actually a long one. Well, Ebony and the boys have met once again. They got to know each other and Vegeta didn't kill Ebony…yet. Next chapter, Vegeta trains Ebony. Will she make it through? Will He have a heart and take it easy on her? Will I bring the boys into the next chapter or wait until the one after that? Find out next time!**

**Hiei: Are you done yet? Your incessant rambling is ruining my mood.**

**Wolfie: *glares at Hiei* Shut up Hiei, I was just trying to get my readers excited about the next chapter.**

**Hiei: As if anyone could be interested in this poor excuse for a story.**

**Wolfie: *Smiles sweetly* Oh Hiei, I believe there is a carton of sweet snow in the fridge.**

***Hiei takes off at full speed into the kitchen.***

**Wolfie: hehe knew that would get him. Now for you guys. Please read and review! Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3: Training Day

Wolfie: Sorry that it's been so long. An explanation will be put in my profile if anyone wants to read it. As for this chapter I dedicate it to my friend Jazmen as she oh so nicely ordered me to keep writing.

Jazmen: Hiei's mine!

Wolfie: that is so up for debate…Yusuke if you would please.

*Jazmen and Wolfie arguing in the background*

Yusuke: Wolfie owns nothing to do with either DBZ or YYH. She only owns Ebony and her idea for the story.

Jazmen/Wolfie: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Training Day

Ebony awoke to someone opening her door and walking across the room. She didn't even use the energy to scan and see who it was. She was more content to just lie there, sore from the previous couple days.

"Go Away." She grumbled, though it was barely more than a whisper. Either the intruder didn't hear her or chose to ignore her and continued making their way towards her bed. Once they were right next to her, and her shoulders were itching from the invasion, did she know that they were practically sitting on the bed.

"Ebony? You ok?" Trunks asked her as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. After a groaned affirmation he continued on. "Dad's waiting for you in the kitchen. Something about training and you being late."

Ebony shot up and hissed through her teeth at the shock to her body. She climbed out of bed so fast that she tripped over the sheets and landed face first on the floor. At the last second she turned and saved her head from a thorough smacking, landing more on her shoulder. "Crap, crap, crap. Sunday. Vegeta. Training."

She started kicking the sheets off and ran around her room gathering her clothes for the day. She raced into the bathroom, changed, brushed her teeth and rushed back out in less than five minutes. Trunks sat on her bed trying his hardest not to laugh at her. She came out of the bathroom with a brush trying to force her hair into a high ponytail and still run around the room.

As she passed the mirror she noticed a dark shadow, but when she turned to look it was gone. Shrugging she put the brush down and pulled on her boots. Trunks stood up and as he was leaving the room he turned to her, "I'll tell dad you'll be down in just a minute. Just don't trip down the stairs again." He shot at her and before she could throw something at him he ducked out the door and took off.

"One time, one blasted time and I never hear the end of it." She grumbled and followed him out of her room, giving one last look out the window before shrugging it off and going down to breakfast.

****Hiei's POV****

_What is it about that girl? _I wondered as I raced through the forest. _I know Koenma wants us to keep an eye on her, but why do I find her interesting at all?_

I stopped and looked around only to realize that I had made my way to Capsule Corp. without even knowing where I was headed. Seeing as I was there I decided to check on the girl. _maybe she started training already. I could always see her fighting style and either steal it or find it's weaknesses to us against her later. It might reveal what I find so strange about this girl. _

Before I knew it I had decided on watching her that day and sped around the building. Just before reaching the back door I caught a glimpse of movement. I stopped to see her braiding her hair and found myself musing about how long and thick it was. I instantly reprimanded myself for such casual thinking. Why does it matter what her hair is like? She's just a job, I'm only here to observe and protect. Though if these power levels leaking from the house meant anything I wasn't needed here for protecting much.

I saw her turning around and before she could get a good look at me I was racing through the trees to find a comfortable spot near the back door.

***Ebony's POV***

The whole way to the kitchen all I could think about was the shadow outside my room. I didn't even notice where I was going until I reached the kitchen. Vegeta, Trunks and Bulma were there. Vegeta and Trunks were stuffing their faces with breakfast about as fast as Bulma could put the food on their plates. Vegeta looked up from his plate just long enough to glare at me. "Hurry up and eat. You're going to get the workout of your life."

"Slave Driver." I muttered under my breath as I took a seat at the opposite end of the table. Vegeta growled, telling me that he heard me. _Damn, more work for me to do today. As if I'm not beat up enough, he's got to add to the mix._

I started to eat the food Bulma set onto my plate. I barely tasted the food as I rushed through the meal expecting Vegeta to drag me away from it as an added punishment. I had everything on my plate gone and was finishing my juice when he spoke, leaving me chocking on the juice out of surprise.

"Are you ready?" He asked, standing up from the table. He had an impatient look on his face and I realized I had kept him from his own training. I stood up myself, thanking Bulma for the meal, and followed him as he walked across the living room to the back door.

Trunks was there, waiting for them out of earshot of his mother. Vegeta stopped, causing me to nearly run into him. "What do you want boy? We have training to get to."

I suppressed a groan suspecting what Trunks was going to say. He'd been to my last training session a couple days ago and saw just how well I was doing. Which probably wasn't very good because I had just started working out at the next level.

"Try not to overwork Ebony today." He said to Vegeta. Maybe he would leave it to me to choose my difficulty today, but there isn't much chance of lying to Vegeta. Even stretching the truth doesn't work most of the time. "Gohan set limits for her and we need to stay within those limits regardless of how mad we are or what she says."

_Just great Trunks. You just told one of the most stubborn men to follow the rules. Of course he's going to not like that._ I thought to myself as they continued to talk.

"Gohan said that she was not to exceed an additional ten times gravity so long as she shows that she could handle it." Vegeta growled at his son. "I know what Kakarot's brat said. And Ebony wouldn't dare to defy me. I've set similar limits on her myself. So get out of my way."

Trunks nodded and moved so Vegeta could get by. As I moved to follow him, Trunks grabbed my shoulder and stopped me. "Don't let him push you too hard. He'll listen to you if you say enough. Don't be stubborn." He said and walked off.

His words told me more than anything else that he knew I was hurt. Maybe not how bad, but that it wasn't a little scratch. I walked through the door and was at Vegeta's side in a matter of moments. He gave me a look and I shrugged.

"Lets just get this over with." I said as we reached the gravitational chamber. We entered the chamber and the door closed behind us. Vegeta set the code to show anyone outside that the chamber was in use and to do not disturb. I stood to one side and began stretching myself out getting limbered up for the training ahead. Wouldn't do to have something cramp up when you have something as powerful as Vegeta's fist coming at you.

He directed me over to one corner of the room while he closed the door behind us and set the lock on it. "How much trouble do you have at fifty times gravity?"

"I do fine, I'm just not very fast at it. I can handle it, my movements are just a little slow is all." I answered him finishing my stretching. My voice was stubborn and defiant.

"Well we're just going to have to fix that. By the end of the day I want you moving around as if it were the same as Earth's gravity." He told me and caught my irritated glare at him.

Bulma had redesigned the chamber once Trunks had started training in it. Vegeta had taken him in and set the gravity to two times just to get him familiar with the change. The next day Trunks had snuck in and set the chamber to ten times gravity, leaving him on the floor helpless.

It's a very good thing that saiyans are so durable or he wouldn't have been able to survive for very long. Luckily Vegeta was headed to the chamber for his early morning workout. He rescued trunks and Bulma put several safety measures in so that same incident couldn't happen again.

"Your job is to dodge all my attacks. Don't worry about returning a hit or attacking me directly. Just avoid my attacks." He said and punched in the settings. I had all but dropped to the floor when the gravity took effect, but quickly shrugged it off and started moving around. Its not that it was difficult once you trained from the beginning, it was just disorienting for a moment or two while the body adjusted to the higher levels.

****Vegeta's POV****

After I had managed to get rid of Trunks, we continued on our way to the Gravitational Chamber. As we walked out the door I sensed a low level energy nearby. Looking around I saw nothing, but the energy felt familiar. Not so much that it was someone who came by often, but someone that I had met once or twice and recently. I shrugged it off and let it go as I unlocked the door.

I directed Ebony over to one corner of the room while I closed the door behind us and set the lock on it. "How much trouble do you have at fifty times gravity?"

I was determined to have her either fully adjusted to fifty or have her go higher depending on where she stood with the resistance of it. "I do fine, I'm just not very fast at it. I can handle it, my movements are just a little slow is all."

Her voice was stubborn and defiant, just like a true Saiyans. "Well we're just going to have to fix that. By the end of the day I want you moving around as if it were the same as Earth's gravity." I told her watching her irritated glare at me. We stretched and prepared to train before I set the controls to fifty and turned on the machine. We were ready.

****Third Person POV****

As Vegeta turned on the machine, Ebony placed a hand on the wall to remain standing. Vegeta observed her, suspecting that she hadn't told him the whole truth on her training. "Walk to me."

Ebony mentally flinched. She knew he'd have to find out eventually that she hadn't had nearly enough training to be at this level. She let go of the wall and began taking a few steps towards him. Though her steps were very slow, like wading through water, they were mostly sure and steady.

By the time she had crossed the room and was standing in front of him, she was covered in sweat and out of breath. Barely a moment after she had stopped walking Vegeta back-handed her and sent her flying across the room into the wall.

Vegeta started moving towards her all but yelling at her stupidity. "I told you to never lie to me. Do you take me for a fool? I know your training. IF you had reached this level you'd be better at it than dragging your feet across the floor. Have you ever even attempted this level at all?"

Ebony stood up and wiped a trickle of blood of her lip. "Well that's not totally true. I didn't lie to you. The last time I was in here I did attempt to work at fifty times I just couldn't stay a full session to do it. Besides, I said I wasn't very fast at it. I gave you exact truth, I just didn't emphasize on it. You're the one who made assumptions."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Vegeta leapt the distance between them and punched her in the stomach several times. "You said you do fine at fifty times. Well, fight back!" Vegeta yelled at her in an attempt to push her. He'd had not noticed any recklessness before from her and, though he'd never admit it, it worried him.

Ebony got up and attempted to give him a few of her own punches but he easily dodged all of them and twisted her arm behind her back. He kicked the back of her knee, sending her to the floor, kneeling in front of him. She gritted her teeth to keep from crying out.

"You can end this three ways. One, you pass out from the fighting. Two, you hit me at least once. Three, you surrender and agree to spending the next month training with me every day after school and on weekends. It's your choice girl." He growled next to her ear. "We'll be here all day if necessary."

Ebony let out a yell, pulling herself up so hard and fast that Vegeta was either forced to break her arm or let it go. He let it go not wanting to cause that kind of harm for just training.

Trying as hard as she could Ebony ended her movement by spinning around and throwing a clenched fist towards his face. The older Saiyan just barely managed to dodge the enraged teen and gave her a satisfied smirk as a reward. He looked at her and said, "I think it's time to turn the gravity up just a bit."

He shoved ebony halfway across the room and hurried to the panel that controlled the gravity. Thinking quickly about her abilities he turned up the controls an additional two times gravity.

Ebony was just trying to stand as the gravity took effect and was sent back to the floor with a whimper. Vegeta frowned not liking her reaction. She was a Saiyan after all, she's tougher than this. "Get up." He ordered her.

Ebony forced herself to sit up. She knew that Vegeta would only put her through this kind of training because he cared about her. She had worried him over the last couple of days and he wasn't taking it well. He just didn't do good with his feelings unless they involved fighting. The only thing that kept her from being worried about this rough training was the knowledge that he wouldn't kill her. Sure he'd cause her enough pain that she'd wish she was dead but he wouldn't do any serious damage that she couldn't heal within a few days.

****Hiei's POV****

I had been waiting for nearly an hour outside the building and still the girl had not come out. I used my Jagan Eye to see what was going on. Looking in I saw the girl, Ebony, lying on the floor unable to get up. The guy, Vegeta I believed she called him, was standing in front of her. It appeared that he was saying something and judging from her emotions it seemed as if he was taunting her.

She tried to stand up, yet nearly fell a second time. _I've seen her fight, she's hurt but not so hurt that she couldn't stand up and defend herself. What is this building? _

I scanned her mind and found it to be a small building that manipulated the earth's gravity. To train under that kind of stress would be sure to make any being stronger the more they used it. My attention was brought back to the girl, trying to step away from the wall.

The moment that she had taken a second step, Vegeta was there with a fist that sent her across the room and against another wall. This time she didn't get up and I could feel her energy level fluxuate before lowering slightly. I couldn't stay silent on this one.

_Get up you stupid girl._ I commanded her. She was a good enough fighter that I wanted to try my strength against hers.

_Who…who is this? What do you want?_ She replied from her place against the wall. Vegeta seemed to be waiting from the same place as if waiting for her to do something.

_That doesn't matter right now. Just get up and fight before he kills you._ I told her. I wasn't so sure about how much damage he truly wanted to do to her. Instinct forced me to believe that the strong killed the weak. A side effect from being born and raised in Makai. Not necessarily a bad one, but a natural instinct for most species. Humans don't seem to have it as strong as most being though.

_I know that voice…Hiei. You know you sound a lot like Vegeta. It's kind of funny._ Her thoughts were barely a mumble as is she were falling asleep. Another growl raised in my throat, surprising me. Where had it come from? And why do I feel so protective of this girl?

_I'm coming in._ I told her as I moved to another tree that was closer to the building. I felt her mentally jump in surprise and a trickle of emotion came through. Was that fear from her I was sensing?

_No don't! The gravity in this place will kill you. It's why I'm so tired._ She began to wake back up. The adrenaline pumping through her body. _This ends when I meet one of his requirements. Pass out, defeat him or give up and face his punishment. I'll do my best to defeat him but you cannot come in._

_Fine, defeat him. I'll wait for you to come out._ I told her as I nodded my approval mentally as well as physically. Settling back against the tree I kept an eye on her and began to ponder why I was so attracted to this girl.

****Ebony's POV****

Afraid that Hiei would be killed should he attempt to rescue me, either by the gravity or Vegeta, I found a new determination to fight. Standing up I could still feel Hiei watching through my mind. Vegeta's voice brought my attention back to him. "Are you ready to surrender to me or will you continue to fight?"

"I'm going to fight." I shook my head to clear it and powered up until I was just borderline Super Saiyan. If I moved to the next level Vegeta would consider it cheating so I stayed lower. Not giving him a chance, I pulled my fist back and charged him.

He dodged the punch, but missed my foot coming for his face. It made contact and satisfied both me and his training requirements. Before I could enjoy my victory he knocked the wind out of me with his knee in my gut that I was unable to block. I fell to my knees and held my stomach as I tried to regain my breath.

"Hn, we're done her for today." He said and turned off the gravity, with was that a smile? Finally able to stand, I dragged myself up and followed the prince towards the house.

* * *

Jazmen: Hiei is mine, you can have the fox

Wolfie: I want Hiei, I'm older.

Jazmen: Nope I get him

Kuwabara: Are they still going at it?

Yusuke: Yup *checks his watch* I doubt they'll ever stop either.

Kuwabara: Wow

*Wolfie and Jaz still fighting over Hiei*

Yusuke: Well I guess it's up to me to end this. Please Read and Review, Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4: A Day with Hiei

Wolfie: Wow I actually got a review on my last chapter…and Jazzy liked it so all is good in the world of fan fiction.

Yusuke: Where is Jazmen anyways?

Wolfie: I sent her out for some sweet snow…she should be out for a while.

Yusuke: You sent Jazmen…for sweet snow? Do you really expect her to bring it back and not be hyper?

Wolfie: …um…

Jazmen: *slams open the door and runs in at full speed* Hiiiii! I ate sweet snow!

Wolfie: *sweat drops* I guess we better start the story now and hope she comes off her sugar high.

Jazmen: Wolfie owns nothing! Especially Hiei because he's mine!

Wolfie: Uh…yeah…anyways…enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: A Day with Hiei

****Third Person POV****

Hiei watched as the two fighters exited the small building. Just before He could release his own attack on the male, Ebony stepped up next to Vegeta and effectively protected him. She shot him a look and kept him from flat out attacking face to face. Vegeta showed no visible sign of having noticed anything transpiring between the two. Hiei, still in her mind felt her reassurance that Vegeta had only meant good to come of the training. With a small nod Hiei settled down back into the tree.

"Is something wrong?" Vegeta asked quietly, sensing something was off but not sure what. There was a hint of a threat and now it was gone. Ebony just shook her head slightly. "Who is he?" He asked startling her.

She shouldn't have been surprised, after all she had sensed him and Vegeta's defenses were a hell of a lot better than hers. She wasn't sure why Hiei was there but he was content to stay in the background for the time being. "Just a friend. I promised to spend the afternoon with him and his friends once my training was done. I guess he just decided to show up early."

"Fine." Vegeta grunted. "Why don't you invite him in so he isn't lurking around my house."

Ebony suppressed a smile. She knew that was Vegeta's way of saying that he didn't like having anyone around that didn't just show themselves immediately. _Do you want to come in and join us for lunch? Bulma is a really good cook._ She asked the fire demon.

_Hn. No thanks. I'll just wait for you out here._ Hiei said startling himself at his own politeness…or at least as close as he gets to it.

_Your loss then._ She told him and went inside.

****Later after lunch****

Ebony was in her room attempting to clean her wounds. Vegeta hadn't either forced her, or offered, to check her wounds so she was left doing it herself. She wasn't about to ask her mentor for anything he didn't offer first. She was standing in her bathroom trying to pour some moderate cleaning medicine on her arm. She hissed and began muttering to herself. "Why the hell does it hurt more to do this yourself than if someone else did it?"

"Because when someone else does it you don't have to stare at the wound, therefore removing some of your focus from it." A voice said from the doorway. Ebony jumped, sending some of the liquid flying onto her chest and stomach irritating the stitching. She hissed again and placed her hand over the wound, closing her eyes.

As the minor pain subsided she felt the intruder's hand take the bottle out of hers and direct her into her room. She looked over to see Hiei's hand wrapped around her arm. They were standing next to the bed. "Sit." He commanded.

Ebony glared at him, but did as he said. Hiei examined the stitches. His voice betrayed his anger as he spoke. "These need to be thoroughly cleaned and possibly repaired. They're showing signs of tearing and possible infection."

"Great! Kami, why can't anything be easy for me? Just once I'd like to not have extra problems with something." she grumbled and Hiei chose to ignore her. He went back into the bathroom and came out with two small towels. Lifting the bottle of solution he frowned.

"This stuff isn't strong enough for this. I'd like to prevent a full blown infection if we could." He muttered to himself but Ebony had caught his words.

"What do you mean that it's not strong enough? That shit hurts as it is and you're telling me I need something stronger?." she demanded. She was not enjoying this meeting.

"I mean that this stuff was fine when your injuries were fresh, but we are passed that point." Hiei growled at her. "Now it's gotten to the point that your body needs help fighting this one off before it gets serious. Where's your first aid kit?"

Ebony directed him to the bathroom all the while muttering several good curses under her breath. Hiei went and rummaged through the excellently stocked kit with Ebony's name on it and found the items he needed, including some generic antibiotic pill he could give her. With her name on the case it was safe to assume that it was set up specifically for her needs without any allergic reactions to anything in it. Finding what he needed, he returned to the room.

"This will only take a few minutes." He told her and pushed her back into the pillows of her bed. With only a minor complaint she complied with his demands and let herself relax while Hiei worked on the damage. After a few minutes of her flinching she decided to ask the question on her mind.

"Why are you doing this? You can't truly be that concerned with my health could you?" She gave of a pained chuckle. "No, that couldn't be it. You're just like Vegeta was when he first got here. He didn't care about anyone but himself. Not until Bulma anyways and that in itself took more than a year."

'What is this girl talking about? I can do something for others without having alterior motive can't I?' Hiei thought to himself as he put the medicine and bandages aside. 'it's not like I haven't done it before, I just don't care for others to know how I feel is all. Caring for others will only get one hurt and I don't allow that to happen.'

"I find you interesting is all." Hiei said, vaguely answering her question. "If you can fight the way you do injured, I wonder how much better you would be fully healed up. I haven't had a decent challenge in a long time. Neither have I had anything to hold my interest in the past few years."

"You must be lonely then…that's sad really. You're too cute to be lonely." She mumbled in response, causing Hiei to stop what he was doing and look at her. It wasn't really like him to not only help someone, but to get into this in depth talking was far from normal for him. Yet he didn't seem to mind too much and that only confused and intrigued him more.

Closing her eyes to rest a little she continued on before he could say anything. "I know how it feels though to be alone. Outside of training with Trunks and Vegeta I usually am too. Everybody's always too busy to really spend time with me so I just adapted. Saiyans are supposedly good at that. Especially my family."

'What am I doing anyways? I could've just left her alone or even gotten the fox to care for her, but I didn't. Even with all her questions and talking, it doesn't feel the same way. Even Mukuro never made me feel this comfortable in her presence as this girl does.' Hiei thought to himself as he began to clean and sanitize Ebony's wounds. 'Mukuro was all but obsessed with power, this girl isn't. She fights because she enjoys it.'

"Easy Hiei, not so rough there." Ebony mumbled half asleep from exhaustion. Her workout had taken a lot out of her today. "That still hurts there you know."

"Just be quiet and sleep." Hiei responded with a small smirk. "I'll have you fixed up in no time. Get some rest you stupid girl."

"okay." Ebony breathed all but gone in dreamland. Hiei's smirk grew a little as he patched up this stupid girl he had taken an interest in. Though if the others ever found out he'd never hear the end of it. He used his mental abilities to make sure she slept through everything and again to awaken her when he was done.

"Hiei?" Ebony asked as she woke from her dream. She dreamt that Hiei had threatened Vegeta and the two of them started fighting. Then the dream had changed to her and Hiei walking through the forests near her grandparent's house. The dream again changed to Hiei leaving her in an unfamiliar part of the forest just as the sun was setting and the forest grew dark. The next thing she knew was being awake, in her bed and patched up. The sun had barely passed the noon mark.

"It was just a dream then." She muttered to herself as she sat up. Her wounds were cleaned and bandaged again. She couldn't even remember doing it. The events of the day swam through her mind. Training with Vegeta. Talking to Hiei. Falling asleep. Wait…talking to Hiei?

"That's right. Hiei was here. Vegeta even sensed his presence earlier today." She mumbled to herself as she got out of bed and dressed in clean clothes. "I wonder if he's still nearby."

She made her way out of the door and bumped into Trunks. The look he gave her had her blushing for no apparent reason than that her butt was sitting on the floor and he was still standing. He held out a hand and helped her up. She gave him a mumbled thanks and dusted herself off.

"So who was the guy in your room a little bit ago? Did he leave already?" Trunks asked grinning. "Sounded like you were having a good time. Lucky mom didn't hear, much less dad or Bra."

"I don't know what you are talking about Trunks." Ebony said trying to wave away the fact that Trunks had found out that there was a boy in her room. Who knows what he had, or hadn't heard, and how he'd interpreted it. From the look on his face it was all bad.

"You're acting weirder than usual. If you don't mind I have somewhere I need to be." She said pushing her way around him. He let her go sending teasing comments behind her. She shrugged them off and hurried through the building and out the front door.

Not quite sure where she wanted to go she just kept walking. Hiei hadn't said he'd wait for her to wake up and she didn't feel his Ki anywhere nearby so she figured he had other things to do than wait for her. 'Maybe I'll go to my secret place then. It's not like I have anything else to do today as it is.'

She took off at a steady run and released herself to the forest. She dodged, jumped, swerved and ducked as if the trees moved out of her way to let her run. Mentally she was completely relaxed, her mind completely blank as she ran, leaving everything up to instinct.

Finally she reached a part of the forest only a half mile downstream of a huge waterfall. The trees here were so dense and close together that it was nearly impossible to get through them if one doesn't know the way. Parting several branches next to an old, bent willow tree, she moved past the trees into a clearing.

All around her was a virtual paradise. Green grass with all kinds of beautiful flowers scattered among it. The trees provided the perfect protection from the sun and elements while still allowing light into the glen. The pool that settled in the very center of the area was merely a small branch of the main river and settled in this one area with only a small trickle of a stream leading on away from it. Small fish swam in the calm waters, adding to the beauty. This was Ebony's sacred place, no one else knew about it…Until now.

A slight rustle of leaves drew her attention to the entrance. It was completely impossible to enter the glen silently. Even flying in brought an odd sound from the trees, as if they didn't approve of intruders. Even the wind seemed controlled under a tight leash here.

Ebony turned to where she had just come and saw a black shadow moving away from the hanging willow leaves to the branches above. Pulling her swords, silently regretting spilling blood here of all places, she called out to the intruder who's Ki was suppressed beyond recognition. "Whoever's there show yourself to me now. I might just let you live if you reveal yourself. No promises if I have to hunt you down myself."

A flash of steel and the black shadow from her right drew her attention. She managed to block at the last possible second. Before she could see who was attacking, he was gone. Another flash from her left this time. Another block and gone. This repeated once more before she got irritated.

"Enough of this." She grumbled, energy forming in her hand. "You had your chance and you blew it. Now it's time for this to end."

A dark chuckle from one direction and another flash in the opposite. She blocked the attack and threw the energy into her attacker, hoping to hit something vital enough to stop her attacker in his tracks. It worked. The black shadow flew back several feet and stopped. Looking into the crimson eyes of her attacker, she could feel her own turning the same color. Figuratively of course. "Hiei have you lost your mind!"

"Hn, no." Was all he said as he stood up and sheathed his sword. He adjusted his clothing and added. "Not quite yet anyways. I was simply testing you."

Ebony could feel any sense of calm leaving her. She was all but pissed off. "Testing me? You're saying you risked your life for a stupid test that I would've given you without all the theatrics? I didn't think you were stupid, but I'm having to rethink all my thoughts about you."

Ebony grumbled about how stupid men could be as she sheathed her own sword in an attempt not to use it for real against the fire demon. She sat down next to the pond and took a sip of the clear, cool water. When that didn't suffice, she splashed water onto her face to cool her anger.

Hiei came up to stand next to her. "It wasn't foolish as you think it was. Had I announced myself you wouldn't have fought as well as you did. You would have hesitated or held back on every attack in an attempt to not cause harm to me. Now, tell me I'm wrong."

Ebony closed her eyes and bit back a rude comment, then thought about what he said. 'Hiei isn't an enemy, at least not that I've seen. Piccolo says that I hold back when fighting family and friends. If I considered Hiei a friend and Piccolo is correct then by logical conclusion…'

"You're right." She admitted, looking up at Hiei's crimson eyes. "Since you have not offered me harm in the few days I've met you, I've put you in the friend category. I would've held back in an attempt not to hurt you." She glared at him then. "but it was still stupid of you to attack like that. You're lucky I drew my sword, not my energy, first. I could've killed you."

"Hn, I was in your mind." Hiei told her and, giving in, sat down next to her. "If you had attempted to kill me with your energy I would've reacted accordingly. Neither of us was in any real danger."

'but still…' Ebony thought to herself going quiet, just relaxing and letting her paradise bring her comfort. "okay, you win…but don't every pull something like that again. I'd hate to kill you by accident."

Hiei gave a slight, amused smirk and laid on his back. Head resting in his arms, Ebony matching his position, the two of them drifted off into a light nap for the rest of the day. Little did either of them know, there was another being watching them from the shadowed branches of the willow tree. 'Soon, Ebony Son, very soon now.' It whispered and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Wolfie: Well…several hours later and Jaz is still on an uber sugar high.

Jazmen: *Bouncing off the walls*

Yusuke: Um…should she still be going like that? I mean, I've had some major sugar highs in my time but this is beyond that.

Wolfie: don't worry…3...2...1...and…*points to Jazmen*

Jazmen: Hieihieihieihiei…*Crashes to the floor asleep*

Kuwabara: Wow…she's like really obsessed with the shrimp…that's kinda scary ya know?

Wolfie: it's fine so as…

Jazmen: *shoots to her feet and glares at Kuwabara* Who you calling shrimp?

Kuwabara: Uh noone, especially not Hiei hehe…gotta go…*Runs out the door with Jaz on his tail waving a sword around*

Jazmen: Kill Kuwabaka!

Wolfie: Well, while I go deal with this mess please R & R. Until next time…ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5: And the Plot Thickens

Wolfie: Hey guys! Wolfie here! Sorry it's been so long an explanation can be found at the bottom of my profile page. It's really been busy for me the last couple years and my damn muse abandoned me because of it.

Kuwabara: *growls* If I ever get my hands on that jerk i'm going to...

Yusuke: What? Are you going to swat flies in front of him or something? You can't even fight your way out of a wet paper bag.

Kuwabara: Now you've asked for it Urameshi!

*The boys start fighting*

Wolfie: *Sweatdrops* ok i think it's time to get on with the story. You know the routine!

* * *

Chapter 5: And the Plot Thickens

Ebony awoke to a setting sun and a missing Hiei that had been lying next to her. With a sigh she stood up, straightened her clothes and hair and began the short trek back to Capsule Corp. It was already getting late she was sure that Vegeta and Bulma were beginning to wonder if she would be coming home at all.

'I wonder why Hiei left. Maybe he woke up and got tired of waiting for me.' She mused to herself as she walked. 'That was some weird dream though. It still feels like someone is watching me. It's giving me goosebumps.'

She purposely avoided looking around as she began scanning the area for any possible intruders. Not detecting any abnormal energy signals she shrugged it off as to being a rough couple of days. She needed to get home and rest up for school the next day. Fortunately she was able to get all her homework done before school let out on Friday. It saved her from having to do any assignments over the weekend.

The feeling of being watched continued until she reached Capsule Corp. As soon as she stepped through the door she felt instant relief as the normal energies around the house surrounded her. She sensed Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks in the kitchen so she made her way there.

"Sorry I'm late guys…" She said walking through the kitchen's swinging doors but was stopped as a little girl flew into her arms. She looked down at the demi-saiyan in surprise. "Pan? What are you doing here?"

A five year old Pan looked up at her and grinned. "Papa's going to train me!" She squealed and ran back to the table dragging Ebony by the hand the whole way.

"Training?" She asked. Ebony had more or less moved into Capsule Corp. when Pan was born because her parents hadn't been totally prepared for a second child. Everyone had agreed that between training, school and distractions with the new baby that it would be easier for Ebony to keep up with her classes if she had less time traveling between school and home without having to help with a newborn baby.

Between her dad working, her parent's super-hero gig, and the new baby Ebony had all but officially moved into Capsule Corp. and it had worked out just fine for everyone, including her. She got her school, training and socializing whenever she had time in all in one place.

It had never once bothered her to stay there throughout High School. Her dad came over every day after work to check on her and she made sure to go see her mom at least once a week so long as her studies permitted it. Pan was always doing something so she saw her whenever their schedules could agree. Pan usually spent her afternoons at Hercule's gym training and beating up his students. It was about time for her to begin some real training.

"Yes," Said Gohan as he sat at the table with Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks. They had yet to start eating and were obviously discussing something. "I was speaking to everyone about starting Pan's training. Your mother agrees its time to move past basic moves and begin her self-defense work. Vegeta and Trunks have already agreed to help and it would be great if you could too when you have time."

Ebony gave a small frown as she contemplated what was going on. It seemed like there really wasn't anyone else to help with her sister's training. Grandpa was always off on some kind of training or other, Goten was just starting to spend all his time with his girlfriend. Bra had little interest in training. Grandpa's friends rarely got together anymore, as they were always busy with something or other, and usually only during group events, though Bulma made sure that they kept in contact. And Piccolo, with all the things he taught Gohan, had very little tolerance for children. Pan was innocent enough that he would not like training her unless necessary.

That only left Vegeta, Trunks, her parents and herself to train the young saiyan. She sighed and nodded in agreement. She wasn't quite sure what she could do as she was still learning herself but she was willing to try. "I'll help train her," She turned to Pan "But no crying over it you hear? You want to train you have to be a big girl. Understood?"

Pan nodded and squealed as she hugged her older sister. "Thank you Ebony. This will be great! I get to train!" She cried and began dancing around happily.

Ebony looked over at Vegeta to see him analyzing the child. It was obvious that he was unsure whether he could teach her his ways or if she would even be willing to listen to him. It was obvious they had already discussed this issue and he had reluctantly agreed.

Bulma stood up cheerily. "Well now that that's settled. Just bring Pan over on the weekends and we'll start her on a slow training regimen until we can determine her abilities." She clapped her hands happily and turned towards the kitchen. "If I'm going to get dinner done I better get started. Gohan are you and Pan staying for dinner?"

Gohan stood up calmly and picked up Pan. "Thanks for the offer but not tonight Bulma. Videl has a special dinner designed for Pans graduation from Hercule's training."

"Well alright then. We'll see you tomorrow then." She said leaving through the kitchen door.

Gohan said his good-byes to Vegeta and Trunks, promising to bring Pan over on Friday. With a small look to Ebony he headed out the front door still holding his youngest daughter. Ebony Followed him out curious as to what he had to say to her.

As they left the doorway he set Pan down and told her to go play for a minute. The five year old ran off and began running in the yard and swinging from the trees. "Ebony we need to talk."

Ebony looked confused, what did they have to talk about? Her grades were extremely good and she wasn't having problems at school. No one was sick as far as she knew and she was still in everyone's good graces. "Talk about what dad?" She asked sitting on the nearby bench.

Gohan watch Pan thoughtfully as he tried to decide how to phrase things. "First off…do you like living here, or would you prefer to move back home?"

Ebony thought about this one for a moment trying to decide where it was going. "I like it here dad. It's a nicer walk home and I get to spend more time with Goten and Trunks. Besides I still see you every day and I stay out of your hair when you have stuff to do. Why is something wrong?"

Gohan gave a small smile as he thought for a moment. "No nothing's wrong. Your mother and I just feel a bit guilty for sending you to live here. My mom wanted you to move in with her and we had all agreed to not doing that even though it was closer to home. She hates that Goten and I were both fighters and would try to force you to be what she wanted.

I just wanted to make sure you still liked it here. Just remember you're always welcome back at home. Dad, Goten, Trunks and I can always add on that extra room in less than a week if you ever decide to move back in. We're not going to force you…"

Before Gohan could continue Ebony broke in. It was obvious her father was upset and she definitely didn't want that! "Dad! It's okay I'm happy here. Yeah I miss you, mom, grandma and grandpa but it's ok. I still come to visit every week and I don't have to be alone if you go and fight crime on a daily basis. Besides, I wouldn't have gotten the same training if I had lived with you. Vegeta would've considered me corrupted."

She gave a son grin. "Go take Pan home and tell mom I'm okay. I'll come visit you guys sometime this week if it will make you feel better. I'm happy dad, I don't regret moving here or anything so stop worrying"

Gohan gave her a tight hug and called Pan back. "I'll see you tomorrow kiddo." He ruffled her hair, packed Pan into the car and drove off just in time for Bulma to announce dinner was done.

Ebony smiled as she watched her dad and sister drive off before returning to the house and sharing a meal with her second family.

*After Dinner*

With a full belly Ebony made her way to her room and closed the door behind her. With a smirk she went to get stuff ready for bed and a shower. She cleaned up, being highly careful of her injuries, and thought about Hiei. 'I wonder where he went earlier. It was a perfect day for a nap and he didn't seem to object.'

She re-bandaged her wounds and got dressed. With a yawn she got her school bag packed up and ready for the next day. She laid down and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**Hiei's P.O.V**

I woke up just before the sun started setting and was unsure why until I got the feeling of something watching us. My instincts kicked in and I began scanning. Finding a faint trail I gave one glance to Ebony who still lay sleeping. She seemed too vulnerable to just leave there alone but I had seen the damage she could do when threatened and did not worry for her.

I kneeled down next to her and whispered in her ear though I'm not sure as to why I did it. "Wake up and go straight home. You are in danger out here. Something is nearby and I'm going to search for it."

Afterwards I took off into the trees, waiting just long enough to see that she had woken up and started walking home. I followed her there before returning to follow the scent of whatever demon had deemed to stalk us.

'Was he after me or the girl?' I wondered as I followed the faint trail. 'I don't recognize this scent. It seems strange, yet powerful. It must have been after her.'

I stopped as the scent disappeared completely next to a portal that lead to the southern end of Makai. My instincts said to follow it, but a small part of me was arguing that we had to protect the girl. I decided against it and turned back to report into Kurama and the others. They needed to know if we were to protect this foolish girl.

**Mysterious Demon's Lair Somewhere in Makai**

"She will be mine. I need her to provide me with an heir. It has to be someone powerful enough to take over all of Makai." The demon muttered to himself as he paced back and forth in his throne room. A small reptilian demon entered the room shaking slightly.

"You…you called Lord Mizuchi?" He stuttered in face of the demon. His lord had Ice Blue hair and matching eyes. He wore a white tunic and pants. The only thing, other than the hair color, keeping him from looking human was the pair of scaly long ears, the long scaly tail trailing behind him and his long sharp nails.

"Yes Cornelius, I did…" He trailed off as he continued pacing leaving his underling shifting and twitching with nervousness. After a few minutes of standing there the small reptile broke.

"What did you need my lord?" He all but whispered awaiting a reprimand. The dragon lord looked over at him almost having forgotten he was there. A look crossed his face as if he just remembered something.

"How are the tests coming for the girl? Has she proven herself to be strong enough to be my mate?" Mizuchi asked the smaller demon. The demon shuffled his feet and hesitated to answer. "Well?"

"The tests have returned from the observing demons that I sent out to watch her battles. She is still young but I believe her to be intelligent and strong enough to provide you the heir you desire." He hesitated here for a moment before clearing his throat and continuing. "I believe she may be too powerful and too guarded to capture her easily. Perhaps if we drugged her or managed to blackmail her into coming willingly…?" He trailed off leaving it up to his lord to decide.

The dragon-lord nodded thinking it over carefully. "Have her observed for the next few weeks then. I want to know when and where she is most vulnerable. If she is as powerful as we believe then I wouldn't expect anything less than that."

The snake demon nodded and began to back out of the room bowing. "oh and Cornelius…" The demon stopped just as he opened the door.

"Yes my lord?" He asked hesitantly knowing the threats were to come.

"If we fail to capture this girl it will be on your head. Is that understood? You have until the full moon two months from now to capture her or I will find someone else who will." The Dragon-lord warned him. "I don't have much longer to conceive an heir before the Dragon Battles Begin."

Cornelius swallowed hard hoping it wouldn't come to that. "Yes my lord I will get you this girl as you have requested. I take my leave now." The snake demon bowed and hurried out the door unwilling to wait for the next set of threats to come.

* * *

Wolfie: I know it's my shortest one but i'm still trying to get back into the writing and I do know where this is going...just not sure how it's going to get there yet.

Hiei: You never know anything do you?

Wolfie: *Thinks* Nope I guess not. But i like it that way so everyone...R&R and for those people who dislike this story don't bother flaming because it just shows how bored and stupid you are! Laters!


End file.
